1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that is equipped with a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera equipped with a projector is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-250392. With the camera described in this publication, the projector is installed in the main body of the camera, and an image is projected upon a screen by employing a projection optical system for the projector.